


If I Have to Drag You Kicking and Screaming

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dragging Scott Out of the House, Guy Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's getting Scott out of the house if he has to drag him out kicking and screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Have to Drag You Kicking and Screaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDolphin/gifts).



"You're going to eat food, drink water, and—"

Scott's mouth opened up to say something, and there was only one topic that had been on his lips for the last few months, the very one that put him into this sorry shape in the first place, so Logan just cut it off right at the pass.

"And not a _word_ about Jean."

"Hey!" Oh, Boy Scout wanted to get vocal about that, did he? "Where do you come off—"

Logan threw his pants at his face, successfully cutting the protest off into spluttering incomprehenisiblity. "Get dressed. God help me, I'm taking you out."

"You?" Scott demanded a moment later when he got the pants down and off his face. He looked livid, mouth tightening into a grim line and Logan could practically feel the glare coming at him from behind the glasses.

It was enough to put a bit of a sideways smile on his own face as he crossed his arms and did that look Rogue always called menacing. He always thought it was just stubborn, but you didn't argue too long with Rogue when _she_ was being stubborn.

"You heard me?"

Scott's mouth turned downward, eyebrows drew together in an intense frown, and little wrinkles showed up between his eyes. "Why would you take me out?"

And oh, Logan had an answer for that one. "Because you're pathetic, hiding out in here, and your kids need you. Besides, I'm getting tired of the smell."

It was good for the Boy Scout. Get his blood moving as he launched himself at Logan,.who actually liked it when Scott brought a fight.

"Come on. Get dressed. Before I dress you myself."

Scott looked a few swear words before he muttered a few dozen good disparagements of Logan's ancestry and person before he snatched up his clothes and disappeared through the bathroom door. It shut loudly behind him.

Logan just waited with a smirk. Getting Scott riled just might be enough to snap him out of his overlong grief and turn him back into a human being again. Maybe even in time that Ororo wouldn't saddle Logan with shop class.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"How about your bike?" Logan asked, pausing on their way through the garage, cigar hanging from his lips as he lit it.

Scott was already feeling the beginnings of a tension headache. He was dragged from his bed for this, and starting to feel like he'd have to be the responsible adult between the two of them.

"No," he settled for saying. "Where are we going?"

Logan just glanced over, shrugged a little like he'd already expected that answer, then moved on to one of the cars. "Get in, princess," he ordered, pulling open the door and gesturing Scott in.

Princess. He had to be kidding.

"Fine." Scott bit his tongue over the million protests he had to all of this and got in the passenger seat so Logan could drive him out to who knows where because _he'd_ gotten on his high and mighty horse and decided that Scott had grieved long enough. "I thought you didn't like me."

Logan settled into the driver seat and ran his hands over the steering wheel, as if getting a feel for this particular car. "You want warm and caring, go ask 'Ro. Don't mean we don't agree about what needs to get done, just on how we do it."

Great. Just great. Logan freaking Wolverine had decided to be a do gooder about _Scott._

"In what universe do I deserve this?" Scott demanded of life in general.

"Hey, I'm doing you a favor."

"Yeah, sure."

Logan glanced over. "You might even like it."

Like there was _any_ chance of that.

* * *

Oh, Boy Scout was going to like it. Logan wasn't all crass and beers in dive bars and slamming claws into things. That may have been the bulk of his reputation, but he had taste too and years and years on Scott in figuring out how to move on from the losses in his life. He wasn't actually intending to tell Scott, ever, just how many people he had lost or what it really felt like to stick around next door to forever when everyone else just got to die and get it over with. Boy Scout responded better to Logan at his bluntest anyway, and Logan figured getting Scott mad at him was just as good as commiserating if it just got him _doing_ something again.

So he shoved Scott in the shoulder and tossed him the basket and took the guy fishing.

"Two choices, we sit here and do it the slow way, or we go find a stream to stand over and snatch them out of the air."

Sensible Scott took the slow way with tackle and line, though he stared at it for a moment in his hands as if he wasn't sure just what he'd been handed. "Okay."

But it was okay. Eventually the tension eased out of Scott's face a bit and his shoulders started to relax.

Logan answered whatever questions came up, irreverantly for the personal ones and matter-of-fact debriefs about missions or students 'cause that's what Boy Scout liked. Logan could be a little considerate when it was called for.

Finally, when it was starting to get late enough to think about heading back, Scott leaned back with a sigh and said, "You know, this wasn't half bad."

Logan just chuckled. "I told you so."

"What, are you five?"

"What, you got a stick up your—?"

Scott gave him a dirty glare that made Logan cut off his words in a laugh. He shot Scout the finger with a claw.

"You're a piece of work," Scott commented, but his tone sounded fond rather than angry.

"Yeah, well." Logan sat down next to him. No good wasting the last of the daylight. "We could always just camp out here for the night. Scandalize the team by sharing a sleeping bag."

There was a long, long moment of silence.

"Logan, I am not sharing a sleeping bag with you."

That was okay, as long as he got himself a kiss. Boy Scout, for once, shut up and got along with the program.


End file.
